


Midnight hours

by Stycoa



Category: Supergirl
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Kara is a worried mess, Protective Girlfriends, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Supercorp, big strong supergirl comes to save her, fluffy supercorp, hostage, hurt/ comfort, lena is okay now, lena loves when Kara touches her hair, mentions of abuse, supercorp kiss, supercorp says I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycoa/pseuds/Stycoa
Summary: Kara comforts Lena in the hospital after an attackOr“Is... is it okay to say I love you now?” She whispers, her voice quivering. Kara blinks back the utter awe and admiration she felt for this woman to nod and touch her chin. Her eyes flutter open and stare up at the kryptonian, obviously terrified of the response.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/ Kara Danvers, lena luthor/ Kara Zor-El
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284





	Midnight hours

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fic was adapted somewhat from a scene in season 2 of the Netflix original “you” between Joe and love it’s in episode 5 titled “have a good Wellkend, Joe” in the scene, joe (will) and love say I love you for the first time. It was extremely intimate and I loved every second of it.

“Where is she?” Kara says as she enters the hospital. Her blue eyes looking around quickly behind the lead glasses “where’s Lena Luthor?” She asked specifically the woman behind the desk. 

The dark skinned woman puts her hands onto the keyboard, tapping quickly as she spoke “you must be Danvers? The emergency contact?” Kara nods quickly, gently gripping the counter.

She had been Lenas emergency contact since they became best friends and were forced to endure Morgan edges heinous crimes in order to take down the luthor. Of course Kara didn’t mind one bit that she was the very first person to be alerted if lena ever were to be hurt- yet another reason why she gave her the super-watch. To contact her and stay safe. 

“She’s in room 244, but be gentle. She’s skittish” the secretary gives a sympathetic smile and Kara darts down the hallway, her fists clenched tightly at the memories of tonight playing. She was just laying on the couch, listening to the news reports when the supergirl alert watch went off. She had rushed to the sound in such a haste she nearly forgot to put her suit on. 

Then she saw her, in that damn box. Her feet tied to the chair, her wrists bound together and a blind fold. Her knees had gone weak at the sight but she broke her free anyway, flying the girl to the hospital and then coming back in about five minutes after in her day clothes. 

She would take care of the foul men who decided to kidnap her later. Her girlfriend needed her right now. She knocks on the hospital room door and then opens it, stepping inside to spot the girl tense, legs curled up to her chest, Hiding with the blanket. Her hands slowly let the blanket go, the pinkness returning to her bruised hands. Kara takes note of every detail on the girl, the purple and blue binding spots on her skinny wrists, the dirt underneath her fingernails, her neck quickly being covered by her hospital gown.

Kara inhales slowly as she walks towards her and extends her arms to comfort her in a hug “I’m so sorry” Kara whispers, the luthor catching her tightly by the forearms “please... don’t...” she says in a hoarse breath. Kara felt her heart breaking at the sight, staying perfectly still, her eyes drifted back to the pale neck now littered with hand shaped bruises. what had they done to her? 

“Lena...” she whispers heartbroken. “I’m fine... I’m a luthor after all” she tries to joke but she couldn’t force the smile for long enough. She lets Karas arms go and slowly locks eyes with the kryptonian. “They um... they wanted me to pay for my brother slacking off on a bill... or- or a partnership or something”

Her dark slim eyebrows furrowed and her forehead wrinkled as she recalled the event. “They hit me... and had me tied up in the chair...” Kara nods a little as her girlfriend spoke, keeping a short distance but in arms reach for whenever the raven haired girl decided she was ready to be touched. “I’m going to find them and I’m going to make this right” Kara says with a shaky breath.

Lena breaks the space between them, grabbing Karas hands and staring up into her eyes. The hero stares back, the normally bright green eyes filled with so much hope and compassion were dark and sad, dry from holding the tears back so painfully. The familiar dark circles from sleep deprivation now accompanied by a bruise on her left eye and a busted lip.

“Don’t... please... it’ll only make matters worse. Two nobodies get beaten up by supergirl after they attack Lena luthor? The media will be all over it and they’ll know who you are” she gently moves a hand to touch Karas cheek. The kryptonian leans against the soft palm, her hand coming to touch Lena as well. “Why are you the one holding me?” She says in a small joke. 

Lena gives a awkward laugh, pulling her girlfriend close and hugging her tight. Kara had to restrain herself, knowing if she gave the full extent of her love she would end up hurting the woman even more. She runs a gentle hand through Lenas hair, leaning her chin against the girls head. The quiet quick breathings against her chest were calming her nerves more, she hadn’t even realized how fast her heart rate had been beating until the luthor points it out by her own racing heart.

“You’re terrible you know?” She teases in a raspy voice. Kara couldn’t help but smile and tilt the woman’s head up slightly. “And you are _so_ so strong... I’m _extremely_ proud of you” the luthor stops smiling as Kara leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

The raven haired woman inhales sharply through her nose, feeling another gentle kiss being placed on her nose then her left cheek. Kara pulls away from the sweet moment to look at her, Lena had her eyes closed and was just holding Kara by the waist. 

“Is... is it okay to say I love you now?” She whispers, her voice quivering. Kara blinks back the utter awe and admiration she felt for this woman to nod and touch her chin. Her eyes flutter open and stare up at the kryptonian, obviously terrified of the response. 

“You can... if you feel it... or you can say it when I’m making you breakfast or you could say it when I’m dropping you off at work, or when we’re walking down the streets, holding hands... you can never say it if that’s how you feel but I-“ the luthor holds her breath. Staring shamelessly at her blue eyed alien

“I love you so much Lena” Lena lets out a small sigh, pressing her forehead into the girls chest “it’s such a complicated word...” Lena settles on the thought after that. Holding her kryptonian by the belt loops of her black slacks and keeping her forehead in the soft baby blue cotton shirt.

“It comes with so many promises, meanings... stereotypes I don’t know if I can live up to” Kara strokes her hand through Lenas hair as she spoke, listening to each and every word as if they were the last she would ever hear.

“Those words come with a promise of lunch dates and nights cuddling in bed, street dancing and kisses in the rain, arguing over what show to watch on television or where we want to eat.” Kara gives a gentle chuckle in response. It was true the two would rarely get time to just _be,_ with Lena working the company non stop to release a new prototype and Karas career finally taking off- not to mention being supergirl. It was all very exciting and time consuming. 

Kara sighs calmly as Lena pulls back again to look up at her girlfriend with her eyes finally misting over, the tears pooling to the ledge of her lids as she whispers “it shouldn’t come with the burden that I bring” Kara cups her cheeks again, staring at her as she closed her eyes, exhaling as the tears dropped steadily

“whatever burdens you think you have to face... you’ll never be alone again, you have me. Always” Lena smiles sadly, and she nods. Pulling the woman closer by her belt loops. Kara didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss her square on the lips. A gentle embrace, her arms wrapping around the girls back.

The raven haired woman jerks back, her muscles tense as she ran her finger over the bleeding area of her mouth. “Sorry” Kara says with a small smile. Instead of risking injuring her girlfriend further, Kara placed her forehead against the latters. “I love you” Lena whispers finally. That was enough to send the kryptonians heart rate speeding through her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be greatly appreciated if you guys left me suggestions of what to write for Kara and Lena, because I love this ship so dearly but I never have any inspiration, or have a clue of how to write their scenes. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
